Cyd Ripley
Cydney "Cyd" RipleyPress Release is one of the main protagonists in Best Friends Whenever. Cyd is Shelby Marcus' best friend and they've known each other since the first grade. Cyd and Shelby discover the power together about the science experiment, which leads the two girls to a new direction; Shelby and Cyd both share a room together due to her parents going to Peru. She gets hungry a lot too. Cyd is portrayed by Landry Bender. History Season 1 'A Time to Travel' Shelby was the one who woke up Cyd if it was morning and she did. Reason to this, Shelby is an Early Bird and doesn't want to get late for school or anything else. She often has to wait until the last moment (like to decorate her room. Shelby then helps Cyd go to school because Cyd's parents have gone to Peru. Shelby is happy that Cyd is apart of her life and succeeds to work with her as a best friend. Before they go to school, Barry calls upon Shelby and Cyd to exhibit a new emotion tester. Shelby and Cyd are way annoyed with the inventions now. After they go in, Shelby and Cyd also say Hi to Naldo who is waiting and experimenting with chemicals. Shelby smiles at Naldo and says hi to him politely and Cyd feels like she is lazy enough to sit down. After that Naldo plays with the Time Travelling Machine and leaves it up to a hit directory of "4". Shelby asks Barry if the dance thing is ready and they say yes. Shelby is very pleased that the boys appreciated her. Naldo and Barry exit to see Naldo's problem and Cyd lurks around. Shelby looks unhappy when Cyd searches Barry's stuff to see food. Then Cyd opens up the time travelling machine box and then Cyd is frightened. She then runs over to Shelby who is very scared too. They then hug each other. The machine then blasts them by reflecting ever panel on Barry's desk and directly hits Shelby and Cyd. Shelby and Cyd stop screaming and then they exit, weirdly. They both have strange looks in their faces of what happened but they didn't say bye to Barry. After Shelby exits the room, a yellow beam gleams and surrounds the RV and then it disappears. After that scene, the girls arrive at school. Cyd is hungry and is unable to buy something from the vending machine because of Shelby. Shelby is angry that Cyd cares about food and not her life. After that, Shelby feels nervous because she has to do this all for Cameron so he can say yes to Shelby for the dance. Shelby then goes in brave and bold. Marci then arrives and then Cyd distracts Marci. Cyd asks Marci if there is a dollar to borrow for food. Shelby then tries but fails after she slips on the Janitor's washing supplies and hits the table. Shelby and Cyd then get up, and after that, Cameron doesn't know who asked him but he was happy that someone did that. Shelby and Cyd then remember this morning and then they just realize they time travelled. They are both in shock especially Cyd. Shelby calms her down but looks like she doesn't want to calm her down. After that, they do the day over again and they fix what happened with Shelby and Cameron. Shelby and Cyd accidentally do it together and then Cyd is the one who is asked by the dance to Cameron. before Cyd could ask Cameron, Barry comes and warns Cyd that she and Shelby have been hit by the Ray "400", therefore creating time travel. Cyd then tells Barry they time travelled and Cyd is sad. Shelby is furious and sad that he thinks Cyd likes him. Afterwards, Shelby and Cyd think of 2017 and land there. Everything is normal accept Marci. Shelby and Cyd then realize that they think of a time and travel there. After they look in the mirror, they haven't talked to each other in two years due to a fight in 2015 about Cameron. Then they go back to 2015 and Cyd walks from Shelby because Shelby's doesn't believe that they are best friends. Cyd then goes to Barry's RV. She apologizes for touching Barry's inventions and Barry thanked her. Then he helped her with her emotions. It didn't turn at well at all. Shelby then comes and says sorry to Cyd. Shelby and Cyd then go back to start the day again and Shelby doesn't care about Cameron, she cares about her best friend. So then, they decorate their room by time travelling. Personality Cyd is a tomboy and very sarcastic. She can be vulnerable at times but knows that things happen for a reason. Cyd is shown to be angry and violent while punching a punching bag. Physical Appearance Cyd has black hair with brown eyes. She has straight, long, hair that goes down her back. She would wear very stylish shoes and tops with the pants not being that big in the style of each outfit. Cyd's style is edgy which goes along with her personality. She would always wear a jacket with her outfit with a t-shirt being underneath. Sometimes Cyd would wear overalls. Her style is effortless but shows the tomboy vibe and her fun side. Relationships Shelby Marcus (Best Friend) Shelby and Cyd have known each other since kindergarten and have experienced many things on their way. The two girls are best friends and do everything together. After an experiment gone terribly wrong, the two girls use the power to time travel "whenever" they want. Barry Eisenberg (Close Friend) Barry and Cyd are close friends. Naldo Montoya (Close Friend) Naldo and Cyd are close friends. Quotes Trivia * Cyd is one of the main protagonists of the show. * She lives in Portland, Oregon. * Cyd is a bit of a tomboy. * Cyd is very messy. *The original casting call reveals her name was originally Ever. *She has a crush on Channing Tatum. *She sometimes makes up words in anger. *She is bit of a glutton. *She is a C grade student. *She likes Spark Dynamo. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Teens Category:Females Category:Punk kids